1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental instruments and, more particularly, to an improved dental clamp for removably securing a matrix to a tooth after a filling material had been added to a cavity of the tooth.
As far as applicant is aware, after filling material has been added to a tooth cavity, it is customary for the dentist to manually hold the matrix in position for a predetermined interval of time for the filling material to set. This is tedious, time consuming to the dentist who must maintain a fairly constant pressure on the matrix. As to prior art, applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,553 of July 7, 1975 is noted for clamping a dental instrument to a tooth.
Summary of the Invention
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved dental clamp.
Another object is to provide an improved metallic matrix strip of sufficient strength, yet flexible, which remains in proper contour upon application of substantial pressure.
Still another object is to provide an improved dental clamp for removably securing said matrix strip in position following application of filling material to a tooth cavity.
Yet another object is to provide such a dental clamp that is simple, practical and economical in construction, and is reliable and efficient in operation.
Other and further objects will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to be described, or will be indicated in the appended claims and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.